


Hate The Club

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Hair-pulling, Intoxication, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: he only ever pays attention to you when he's touching you like this.
Relationships: Floch Forster & Reader, Floch Forster/Reader
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Kudos: 16





	Hate The Club

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone decides to come for me, i’m gonna defend myself and say i’m just really whore knee rn and not in my right mind. i hate that bitch. i promise. uwu (also pls listen to this sexc song it’s literally the basis of this drabble)
> 
> hate the club - kehlani.

You hate him. Loathe him. Despise him. 

He’s always been so confident in himself. Too absorbed in his own little bubble to pay any attention to you. Has he ever cared about you? During those times you told him you loved him with every fibre of your being, did he even bat an eye? He looked so unbothered when he noticed you were at the club, downing drinks and blankly watching your every move. You still felt like you belonged to him when he looked at you like that. 

But you didn’t. And you knew that. So why were you so hung up on Floch Forster? 

Why were you standing in a dirty cubicle, with your panties hanging around your knees and his hard cock pushing inside you? He gives you no time to adjust to his girth as he starts thrusting harshly, his hips slapping against your ass without a care for prying eyes and ears. 

Floch touches you so passionately when he has you like this. “You’re such a fucking slut,” he groans, voice shaking under the force of his movements. “Always comin’ back for more. You love me that much, baby?” 

Baby. An affectionate word; so why does he say it with so much venom? You almost wish it would come with gently wandering hands or soft kisses along your exposed shoulder. But you don’t complain when he pulls your hair hard instead, yanking your head back to press his lips to your ear. “I can’t fucking hear you.” 

You cry for him, moaning his name like a mantra. I want you this and I need you that, all the things you know he loves to hear from that pretty little mouth of yours. And still, you don’t complain, because you hold out hope that maybe your words will finally strike a cord in his stone cold heart. 

“That’s it,” he sighs, “if there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s doing what you’re told.” 

Brows knit in concentration, his balls drip with your wetness as he continues to pound into you. His breathing gets heavier, raspier, until his thrusts gain a familiar urgency and his hand finds its way between your weak legs. He rubs fervently at your clit, a string of curses flying from his mouth with every push and pull of his hips. “So fucking tight,” he grunts, looking down to watch the way your slick walls grip the length of his shaft. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, ah— I-I’m gonna cum—”

Floch’s hand jumps from your swollen clit to your stomach. As his hips finally stutter to a stop and he cums deep inside your sloppy cunt, he presses down possessively against your navel, pulling you impossibly closer until your ass is flush against the soft hair at the base of his softening cock. 

You feel so uncomfortably full, head hanging between your arms in shame. You figure he’s not going to bother with cleaning you up - he never does - and before you realise it, he’s buckled up his belt and left the cubicle without so much as a word. 

Nothing has changed. Especially not Floch Forster.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
